Tiger (RoT)
The Mk4-T4X1 Tiger, is the EU's specialized Sixth Generation quadruped knightmare frame built for multi-terrain combat when bipedal frames aren't capable for the task without added equipment, as well as to perform the duties of a highly-mobile gun platform. Many design functions for the frame and all of the EU weapons are credited to Wing Zero Alpha. Appearance The Tiger's design is based on the TMF/A-802 BuCUE from Gundam SEED, but Knightmare form without the beam blades and its head modified to resembles a tiger's head while retaining the camera's single eye sensor track. Its design also adds a number of features from other Quadruped Gundams such as the Waltfeld BuCUE's fangs and claws (the claws are retractable like its name sakes), both weapon designs use the same concept of WZA's blitzschwerts, and utilizes a multipurpose turret mount on its back like the GAT-X3999/Wild Dagger to allow it to house a large number of weapons such as railguns, missile/rocket launchers, gatling guns, howitzers, etc. It is equipped with a pair of rocket thrusters that allows the frame to reach speeds that far exceed any bipedal knightmare models on the ground when in its tank mode and when used in conjuntion with its claws/fangs, it allows the frame to perform a charging/pouncing attack upon its opponents. Design and Development "Listen to this: "Reports Oberst Henchel boasted of a new Frame that would win the war. Armor twice as thick as existing frames, it could travel under water, and he wouldn't be surprised if it could even fly." "Pretty well ahead of it too." ~ Britannian Intelligence reading and evaluating spy reports on the Tiger A design concept that both Alexander and EU Engineers tested as they began its prototype stages in the year 2015 a.t.b., but it wasn't finalized for production until 2018 a.t.b. during the war with Britannia in the West and the Chinese in the East. Designed as a more adaptable frame for rough terrain combat, it was thought of being the deciding factor in the upcoming war against Britannia in the African Deserts. Its design allowed it to utilize a wide range of weapons, increased speed compared to bipedal models when either on foot or utilizing its caterpillar tracks in its tank mode, and greater mobility in rough terrain compared to its rivals models in areas such as the African Deserts, and the fields of Russia. It's also equipped with a pair of rocket thrusters that allows it to further increase its speed in tank mode which surpasses any bipedal model and gives EU pilots the extra force needed for the frame to charge/pounce on their prey in close combat, much like its name sake, when used in conjunction either its retractable Blitzklauen (German for Lightning Claws) or its Blitzhauer (German for Lightning Fang) weapons. Its multipurpose turret mount on its back gives it an adaptable function for the pilot to equip it with a wide range of weapons at a higher caliber gun that can't be equipped to other models such as railguns, gatling machine guns, missile/rocket launchers, howitzers, etc. giving the frame a multi-purpose role for the EU when taking on their Britannian and Chinese opponents on the ground in any manner to get the job done. However, the introduction of the Float System in the Britannian Military made it vulnerable to Knightmares equipped with powerful high-velocity weapons and their ability to go around the Tiger began to show its inability to take on air units effectively. Although it can't utilize a float unit to directly fight its opponents, this weakness does get dealt with with the addition of ant-air weapons to its arsenal, and are equipped with new defensive measures against high-velocity weapons. However, the major flaw with the frame was the pilots inability to eject out of the frame due to the cockpit being incorporated within the torso of the frame. In order to curb losses, the frames were only given to the experienced and top Knightmare divisions until an ejection system was made for later models. History Variants ''Königstiger'' Category:Knightmare Frames